Diabolo Fraise
by Himitsu no fire
Summary: La jolie Mizu, sous l'ordre de sa meilleure amie Lâz, va aller passer 2 semaines dans un chalet somptueux sur une plage d'Okinawa. C'est une occasion en or de se reposer et de...


Et voila! Ça me tentait d'écrire une fic d'été par ce temps hivernable à la limite de l'insupportable. ¬¬

J'espère que ça va vour réchauffer, pour ceux qui SUBISSENT ces intempéries, parce que je sais très bien qu'en France, ce n'est pas la même chose...pffff menfin!

**Je prévoyait ne faire qu'une simple OS mais je me suis prise à mon propre piège et je sais djà que ça va durer bien longtemps, alors autant dire que ce ne sera pas long mais pas court non plus ¬¬**

_Je sais que pour le moment le premier chapitre n'est pas très long mais la suite va venir bientôt, enfin si vous le voulez vraiment! J'espère recevoir quelques commentaires dessus tout de même._

_Bon! Pour ce qui est des disclaimers!_ Je ne veux pas dire trop de choses pour ne pas briser le «punch». Mais je peux vous dire que je me fais une joie a inventer certains prénoms comme je l'ai fait pour beaucoup des personnages à date.

Les titres des chapitres seront en anglais, pour le simple fait que ce ne sera que des termes qui signifieront un peu le contenu.

En bin Français, ENJOYEZ!

* * *

Threesome

Ça sonne déjà à la porte? Je ne pensais pas que Lâz arriverait si tôt… M'enfin, je ne vais tout de même pas chipoter avec ça, je ferai mieux de finir ma valise si je ne veux pas qu'elle me réprimande encore une fois sur ma lenteur. Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle m'ait proposé, ou plutôt devrai-je dire obligé de venir passer les 2 dernières semaines des vacances d'été dans son chalet, proche de la mer. Je vais aller me baigner, yé yé yé ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une plage. Et aussi longtemps que je n'avais pas porté mon maillot de bain. C'est une vraie pourriture, franchement, on ne peut pas faire plus laid. Je pense bien que je vais en profiter pour m'en acheter un nouveau sur le bord de la plage, Lâz m'a expliqué que des vendeurs de toutes sortes d'objets se promenaient un peu partout.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je ferai vraiment mieux de finir de remplir ma valise parce que j'entends déjà des pas dans le couloir qui se dirigent dangereusement de la porte de ma chambre. Je sens que je vais me faire chambrer (quel beau jeu de mot ¬¬) par Lâz si je n'ai pas suffisamment terminé. Elle qui tient tant à ce que je vienne passer la fin des vacances avec elle, c'est bien parce qu'elle se soucie de moi. Depuis ma naissance (c'est-à-dire depuis le 6 juillet 1990, si ça peut vous intéresser) j'ai un problème de santé qui consiste à avoir des chutes d'énergie terrible, qui me mène à m'évanouir ou même m'endormir subitement et me réveiller ensuite à la même vitesse, tout ça, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Le terme un peu plus scientifique de ce problème est. Quand j'étais plus jeune, ça ne m'arrivait que très rarement, voire jamais. Mais depuis peu, probablement la chaleur étant en cause, je chute bien souvent.

C'est quand je me suis endormie subitement pendant le dernier cours de maths, le dernier jour d'école, alors que j'étais au tableau, que Lâz m'a fortement obligé de venir prendre de l'air frais et se reposer dans son chalet, pour au moins la fin des vacances. Bien que je ne lui aurai évidement pas refuser, la façon dont elle s'était imposée, en se levant debout sur sa chaise pour me crier que j'avais comme punition de venir à son chalet m'avait tellement marqué (après m'être réveillée, bien sûr) que je me trouvais déjà aujourd'hui, à refermer ma valise pleine a craquer pour un voyage en partance pour Okinawa. À la seconde même où la fermeture éclaire de ma grosse valise était complètement fermée, la porte de ma chambre s'est ouverte violemment, sur ma super amie Lâz. Combien cette fille est importante pour moi. Le 6 juillet 2006, il y a maintenant 1 ou 2 semaines, on a fêté, en plus de mes 16 ans, les 12 ans de notre amitié, ou plutôt devrais-je dire les 12 ans de notre connaissance.

M'enfin, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus important pour le moment. Tout ce que je sais c'est que le sourire qu'elle affiche est à la limite de la folie. Est-elle folle de joie ou de rage. Je ne préfère même pas savoir, en autant que je ne me fais pas trop frapper. Ayant fait du Kung-fu depuis notre plus tendre enfance, Lâz et moi sommes de vrais pros, mais il se trouve qu'elle a un goût assez prononcé pour la pratique, et que bien souvent mon 2° prénom est Punching-ball. Qu'elle soit contente ou folle de rage, dès qu'elle me voit elle m'attaque. Malgré mes propres aptitudes, je ne peux pas toujours contrer ses attaques. Comme je disais, elle se lance immédiatement sur moi. Ouf, elle me saute dans les bras. Je viens d'éviter un coup de pied dans la figure, comme à l'habitude.

«Ahhh ! Mizu, si tu savais comment j'attendais ce moment avec impatience depuis le début des vacances. Aller, prend ta valise –tu n'as que ça ?- et on descend à la voiture. Il faut arriver là-bas avant ce soir, 9h00, sinon les portes seront déjà barrées..»

Alors que je traîne derrière moi ma grosse caisse en tant que bagage, je la regarde un peu sceptique avec la réplique qu'elle vient de me dire.

«À 9h00 les portes seront barrées ! Depuis quand c'est automatique ?

-Toi, tu n'as pas changé depuis toutes ces années, je te l'ai dis maintes fois mais je crois que je vais devoir te le redire une nouvelle fois afin que ça rentre enfin dans ta jolie petite tête.»

Le regard moqueur qu'elle me lance, c'est gênant. Je suis tellement lunatique que bien qu'on me raconte plusieurs fois de suite la même histoire, je l'oublie bien vite, me perdant trop rapidement dans mes pensées.

«Le chalet où on va passer le reste des vacances, toute la famille comme à chaque année, il ne nous appartient pas directement. C'est celui de mon oncle super riche, tu sais, celui qui travaille à Shibuya ?»

Quand elle, Merveyu Lâz, commence à employer le terme «super riche», il faut traduire ça comme «millionnaire». Il s'avère que ses parents, travaillant tous les 2 dans le milieu du showbiz, ramassent beaucoup d'argent, c'est pourquoi on pourrait qualifier la famille des Merveyu comme étant «super riche» elle-même. Je ne me considère pas comme étant dans un milieu pitoyable, mais disons que je ne serais pas déçu d'avoir à vivre quelques temps dans la peau de mon amie, ou du moins dans ses vêtements.

Rendu en bas des escaliers, j'aperçois la porte de ma maison grande ouverte sur la rue, et une superbe Mercedes stationnée. La porte du conducteur s'ouvre et un mec sort, fait le tour de la voiture et vient s'appuyer sur la carrosserie, les bras croisés. Il est assez grand, il porte un short simple aux genoux, une chemise blanche ouverte, et des sandales aux pieds. Alors qu'il lève ses lunettes de soleil pour les poser sur son front, je laisse ma valise derrière moi et je m'élance vers lui.

«Hao !»

Je ne sais pas ça fait combien de temps que je n'ai pas revu Hao, qui est, en passant, le grand frère de Lâz. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais pas allé me lancer dans ses bras. Hao est l'aîné de la famille Lâz, qui comprend aussi une grande sœur de presque 30 ans, qui travaille depuis maintenant 5 ans dans un pays d'Europe. Hao est âgé de 22 ans, et travaille depuis maintenant 2 ans sur les côtes sud du Japon, en tant que cuisinier d'un grand restaurant. Alors qu'il me serre lui aussi dans ses bras, je jette un coup d'œil dans la voiture pour remarquer qu'il n'y a personne.

«Cet été c'est juste nous 3 ma jolie ! Me dit Hao

-Ah bon ! Et pourquoi les autres ne sont pas là ?

-Papa et maman ont trop de travail cette fois-ci et puis Kura n'a pas pu se libérer pour prendre l'avion. Comment ce à expliquer Lâz

-Même notre oncle et notre tante n'ont pas pu quitter leur bureau pour ces 2 semaines afin de venir avec nous à la plage. Alors on sera vraiment juste tous les 3 ensembles dans le chalet.»

En ouvrant le coffre de la belle Mercedes, Hao case ma valise au fond et retourne s'asseoir en face du volant. Lâz me pousse dans le dos pour que j'aille prendre la place en avant et elle-même s'installe derrière le siège de son grand frère. Alors qu'il démarre la voiture et part à toute vitesse sur la route toute tranquille, Lâz et moi nous regardons en souriant. On va enfin faire notre voyage ensemble, je vais enfin aller passer du bon temps dans le chalet magnifique dont elle m'a souvent parlé et que je n'avais jamais pu voir pour le moment. J'ouvre la fenêtre le plus grand possible et je laisse le vent chaud de l'été venir me fouetter le visage. Hao tourne le bouton du volume de la musique à fond et on se met tous les 3 à chanter le tube de l'été à tue tête : Rewrite, de Ajikan (Asian-Kung-Fu Generation). Et c'est parti !

* * *

Voili voilou! Le premier chapitre est fini, la suite est pour bientôt! menfin dites moi au moins si vous en voulez une! De toute façon je prévois quand même de l'écrire, c'est la publication sur cette page qui va changer c'est tout.

Je sais, je sais, pour le moment on ne sais pas vraiment ce qui pourrait bien se passer mais ça va venir dans le 2° chapitre, je vous jure ! Foi de Himitsu!


End file.
